


Cruise

by danke_rose



Series: Vacations and Getaways [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Piotr in a minor role, Sex, Smut, also some feelings, kurtty - Freeform, not in canon, very very brief mention of something that could be considered dubcon that happened in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: While on their way to New York from Muir Island, Scotland, Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr enjoy the perks of a cruise, a gift from Moira when Excalibur disbanded.  Things begin to go very right and then take an abrupt turn for the worse.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Series: Vacations and Getaways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961269
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9





	1. Advice From a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is not even canon anything, however, it's set at the beginning of the Hunt for Xavier (X-Men 360). This story will end rather abruptly when the canon part picks up, but I may come back and add another part later, if my muse behaves itself. For now, understand that the ending is the canon of the story, which I will summarize at the end. 
> 
> What timeline? I ignore timelines. Timelines mean nothing to me. Bloody Bess happens way later, but do I care? Nah. 
> 
> This is a lot of smut, okay, so if that's not your thing, you probably want to skip this whole story.
> 
> Also, it is highly possible that my idea of smut and what smut actually is are vastly different. I'm told by a (wonderful and awesome) reader that this is like smut with feelings, so maybe it's less smutty and more sexy? 
> 
> There's sex. There are feelings. Stuff happens. :-) Enjoy!

Watching her from across the room, his stomach quivered and his heart raced. She was laughing at something Piotr said, her hand resting on the big man's arm. Kurt sipped his beer and tried to listen to the sounds of the crowd. All he could hear was her laughter.

He shouldn't have been surprised that she was interested in Piotr again. It seemed every time fate or their own choices pushed them apart, they snapped back together like magnets. It didn't seem to matter that Piotr was utterly _wrong_ for her, or that he'd cheated on her, or even that he'd nearly killed her ex-boyfriend in a fit of jealous rage. She just kept going back to him. He blinked his eyes from the scene, unable to bear the heartache it caused.

The cruise they were on—himself, Kitty, and Piotr—was a going away present from Moira. The weather so far had been glorious and he should have been enjoying himself. Instead, he was sitting alone in a club trying not to watch his best friend flirt with her ex-boyfriend. He sighed once and glanced around again, forcing himself not to look back at her, and when he would have anyway—he was weak when it came to Kitty—he found himself gazing instead upon the figure of a lovely woman in a purple dress.

He raised his eyes—false blue ones—to her face, which was quite pretty, taking note of the way her dress highlighted her ample cleavage, mainly because she was bending over to make sure he noticed.

“Hi,” she said. “You looked kinda lonely. Mind if I join you?”

“Er, not at all. Kurt Wagner,” he said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

“I'm Lisa Miles.” Normally, he would have paid more attention her. A beautiful woman, clearly interested in him, was not something Kurt Wagner made a habit of ignoring. Of course, he was using the image inducer, so she couldn't possibly know what he really looked like, and if she did, well, he doubted she'd still be sitting here.

They chatted idly, all the while Kurt keeping surreptitious track of Kitty as she and Piotr moved among the crowd. Sometimes she disappeared, but always he caught sight of her again. Lisa told him about her job and how she hoped to get into law school in the fall. He really tried to listen, to at least feign interest, but it wasn't until she leaned over and said, “Who are you watching?” that he realized how badly he'd failed.

“How did you know?” he asked, flashing a charming—and he hoped, disarming—grin.

“You haven't looked at me this entire time.” Ah. His eyes. He had pupils with the image inducer. Careless of him to forget.

He decided the truth was best. “My friends are here,” he said. “We were working in the UK and now we're returning home to New York. He,” Kurt pointed out Colossus, “used to date her, and broke her heart at least twice. And now it looks like she wants to get back together. I was debating whether or not to intervene.” Kitty was standing alone in the middle of the crowd now, looking around, probably for Piotr.

Lisa settled back in her chair, appraising Kurt, and seemed satisfied enough to not immediately walk away. “It's not usually a good idea to do that. People are going to do what they're going to do.”

“True enough.”

Kurt looked around for Kitty again, and found her. She was heading towards his table with an irritated look on her face. Halfway across the room she noticed Lisa and stopped so abruptly that a man behind her nearly ran into her. She looked from Lisa to Kurt once, then headed for the door.

Lisa tapped her fingers on the table. “You better go after her,” she said. “Not every day you get a chance like that.”

Kurt raised a brow at her, then smiled warmly. “ _Was_? What? A chance like what?”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “You can't see it? It's all over her face.”

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what Lisa was implying, and _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ had already left, but he thanked her anyway as he rose to go after Kitty. “ _Danke_ , Lisa. I hope we meet again.”

  
  



	2. Taking a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt confronts Kitty and things progress rather rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, y'all. Lots of it. Smutty smut.

Outside the club, the hallway was quiet, with a few people going to or from one of the several clubs in this level of the ship. Kitty wasn't there. He went up to the deck above, scanning the railing and peering inside the other public rooms for her. Finally he went down to her cabin. No answer and no sound from within. He was pretty sure she wasn't in there, and didn't dare risk teleporting into the cabin—they were far too small to take a chance on what he might land in. He returned again to the upper deck, intending to make his way down each level until he found her, though if she was hiding from him and Piotr, he probably wouldn't find her until she wanted to be found. So it was with a modicum of surprise that he rounded a corner of the top deck and found her sitting with a glass of wine on a lounge chair looking miserable.

“Ah, there you are, _K_ _ä_ _tzchen._ ”

“What?” she said, biting out the word. He started at her tone, then decided she was just cranky, and probably needed a friend.

He pulled another chair over and sat facing her. She refused to meet his eyes, staring into her wine glass or out to sea instead. Kurt leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and his face was close to hers. He noticed now that her eyes looked a little puffy and her face was slightly pink and splotchy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he said.

She shook her head pitifully, no longer angry when she spoke. “No. Piotr's just being a jerk as usual and...”

“And what?” he prompted when she didn't continue. He reached a hand across the space between them, that felt like a canyon but was only a few inches. She seemed so far away. He took her fingers between his and rubbed his thumb along the tops of them lightly. She went very still, then slowly extricated her fingers from his, leaving him feeling very alone.

“Isn't she waiting for you?” Kitty's voice was very quiet and she didn't meet his eyes.

“Who? You mean Lisa?”

“I don't know her name. The woman you were sitting with.”

“Lisa. No. She's not waiting for me.”

Kitty seemed to process this, staring into her wine glass again as if it held the answers. “I thought maybe you two were...I dunno, hitting it off or whatever.”

He leaned back a little, curious at her sudden interest. “No. We were talking but we parted ways when you left.”

“You didn't have to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

“Silly. You don't have to chase me around like I'm a _kid_ , y'know. I'm all grown up.” Then she muttered, “Not that anyone _notices_.”

He wanted to take her hand again, but didn't. “This may surprise you, _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ , but I happen to be very aware that you are not a child. That isn't the reason I came out here.”

“Oh? Then what is?” He couldn't read her tone this time, either sarcastic or sincere, he wasn't sure. He took a chance on 'sincere' and replied.

“You, of course.”

She made a small sound, like laughter, only without the joy. Kurt got up and walked, restless, to the rail, leaned far out, and then turned to rest one hip on it. He wanted to hop up onto it and balance like a tightrope walker, but keeping a low profile was more important than distracting Kitty with his antics. She remained in the chair, not looking at him, except sometimes through her lashes.

“Tell me about Piotr,” he said, hoping to get her talking again.

“Ugh,” she said. “I don't want to talk about him. He's a jerk.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. Well, yes, but not physically. Never like that. Always just...we were having a nice time, getting along. Like when we used to be friends. I thought...not that we would get back together,” she said, and Kurt filed that away as interesting, “but that maybe we could learn to be friends again, and just...get along.” She had raised her eyes to him gradually, and now lowered them again, as if the effort to maintain eye contact with him was too much.

She was silent for so long he had to prompt her again. “What did he do?”

“I turned around for five lousy seconds, and when I turned back...” She stopped again. “He was just all over this other woman. And I mean _all_ _over_ her. Like I never even existed.”

“I'm sorry, _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_.”

Now she seemed ready to talk, and continued right past his words, “So the whole night, all the guys in there...I don't like feeling like a slab of meat, so I just ignored them. I stuck with Piotr, thinking it would be okay. Then he did that, so I thought, hey, maybe Kurt will, I dunno, dance with me or something. And you were with that woman, Lisa, and I...” she threw her hands up, half-heartedly and flopped back on the chair, giving up the story.

At least he knew why she was irritated with him when he first arrived. “I wish you had come over,” he said.

“Yeah. Probably would have been more mature.”

“I would have danced with you.”

“Nah, it wasn't even the right kind of music anyway. It was just a stupid thought.” She sipped the last of the wine.

“Dancing is never a stupid thought.” He walked over and held out his hand. “I'll dance with you right now if you want.”

“It's okay, Kurt.” He dropped his hand again and crouched beside her.

“It's not like you to be this despairing. I've seen _mein K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ cranky and angry and furious and happy and sad, but never like this. There is something on your mind, _schatz_.” He put his hand on the side of her face, and she leaned against it, closing her eyes. She didn't pull away.

With a heavy sigh she said, “Everyone still sees me as a child, Kurt. You say you don't, but you _do_. Just look at how you are with me. Always watching out, trying to keep me safe, bringing me coats and things, telling me to be careful. I know you think of me that way, but I'm _not_ a kid anymore.” She paused, but he sensed she wasn't quite done, so he didn't argue with her yet. “And I think it...I think it maybe makes it so that...that the guy I like doesn't even see me.”

Ah. There was the crux of it all. He sat back a little in his crouch, balancing on his invisible tail. What guy did she like? Piotr? He'd deal with that later. First to address her other concern. “ _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ , have I ever lied to you?”

“Not that I ever found out,” she replied, and he thought, or maybe hoped, that he heard a note of playfulness.

“Fair enough. We'll operate here on the premise that I have _not_ , in fact, ever lied to you.”

“Okay.”

“You aren't a child to me. Even when you were, by age, an actual child, you were mature and poised and more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

“Then why—”

“I am about to tell you, _mein liebling_. You saved us many more times than I ever saved you, much to the dismay of my damsel in distress fantasies.” He smiled and was happy to see the corner of her mouth twitch. He moved his hand to her chin, tipping her face gently so he could see her eyes. “I did not do those things because I thought you incapable or in need of someone to watch over you. I did them because you are important to me. I care about you. I care if you are freezing while you brood in the snow after Logan teases you unfairly. I care about your safety if you are about to go driving off in an uncharted land with only a Widget car. I care if you emerge from a Warwolf and no one seems to think it prudent to give you something to cover yourself.” Kitty blushed.

“Well,” she said, “I care about you, too. I'm sorry I misunderstood.”

“So who is this crush who doesn't see you?” he asked, and she blinked back her surprise at his pointed question.

“I don't wanna say.”

“All right. If he truly does not see you, then he is not worthy of your affection or your time.”

She chewed her lip, clearly uneasy with his advice. He waited to see what she would say. “Well. Maybe he does... _see_ me, just not as a romantic interest.”

“Ah, then that is entirely different.”

“Don't you want to sit?” she said. He shook his head.

“ _Nein_ , this is comfortable.” She leaned her head forward, resting it on his shoulder, and he put his hand in her hair. “Ach, _schatz_. I wish I could make you happy.”

“You are.” She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. “You always do.”

He kissed her hair and hugged her back. “Are you certain you don't want to dance?”

“There's no music.”

“We don't need music.”

She considered it, sinking deeper against his shoulder, making his heart beat so fast he thought it would burst from his chest. “All right. Why not, I guess.”

“Such enthusiasm,” he teased, as he stood and offered his hand again.

He led her a few steps to a small empty space on the deck and put his arm around her waist. He was a graceful dancer and Kitty, who had studied dance for years, found herself instantly swept away, the swish of her dinner dress against his trousers was their music until he started humming.

“What song is that?” she asked.

He chuckled softly and stopped dancing, a little embarrassed at having been caught. “I Only Have Eyes For You,” he said. “It's an oldie.”

She slipped both arms around him and laid her face against his chest. “Do you know the words?”

“Mm, some. Not all.”

“Too bad.”

“I don't know if you really want to hear me sing,” he said with another small chuckle.

“I like your voice,” she said seriously. “Kurt?”

“ _Ja_?” He rested his chin against her head, enjoying the scent of her hair as it wafted in the breeze from the ocean.

“Have you ever been in love? I mean, _really_ in love?”

“Interesting question. What I felt for Amanda...that was perhaps infatuation, I'm not sure. I loved Cerise, but I don't think I was in love with her.” He tipped his head to the side. “I...What about you?”

“I..I think so. I think I might be in love with someone right now.”

“Piotr?”

“No, Kurt. Not Piotr.”

Her voice was soft and low and it held something else, something she was hinting at perhaps. Something she hoped he would respond to.

He took a chance, thinking back to what Lisa had said, to the conversation with Kitty, to the way she was standing so close to him now, as much of her body touching him as she could without crossing lines of propriety. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her back so he could look at her. She didn't meet his eyes, so he kissed her forehead.

“ _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ ,” he said softly, “I take care of you because I love you.”

Now she did look up, and the mist in her eyes wasn't sadness this time as he watched her mouth form the words he had longed to hear her say.

“I love you, Kurt.”

He bent to kiss her, lips dusting over hers as her hand crept up to the back of his neck, tickling the hair where it met the fuzz of his body. Swirls of raw emotion coiled in his abdomen, winding through his limbs like ivy as he brushed the soft sweetness of her mouth again. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along his lower lip, dancing it along the line where tiny fuzzy hairs grew next to smooth skin. He inhaled sharply and pressed his lips to hers again, needier now, his tongue slipping between hers—silky soft and sweet—to tease the warmth of her mouth.

Desire struck him again, low in his body, and he ran one hand along her bare arm, from her wrist to her side. She shivered, and he settled his hand at her waist. His other hand was tangled in her hair, gently holding her close to him, though he didn't need to. She was clinging to him, now making little hitching sounds as she kissed him fervently and pressed her hips against him.

He thought he might have held her for hours, savoring her lips and tongue and the sounds she was making that built that pressure up in his groin until he could hardly breathe. When he finally had to pull away from her mouth, if only to trail more kisses down her neck, which she arched beautifully for him, clutching his shoulders for support. He held her with both hands against her back, moving up and down and lingering each time on the part where her dress left bare skin for him to touch.

Kitty's breath was coming faster and he felt they were at the crossroads now, of stop and let her compose herself or head to one of their cabins to continue. “ _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ ,” he managed. “What do you—”

“I love you,” she replied, “I want you. Please don't send me away.”

“Oh _liebe_ , never, _never_. Come with me,” he said, taking his mouth from her skin by sheer force of will and the promise of more to come.

She held his hand as they descended the several sets of stairs required to reach the level on which their cabins were located. His was first, and he fumbled for the key until she simply phased them through the door when no one was looking.

He was startled enough to hesitate before pulling her again into his arms, his kisses more wanton now, his hands roaming her body as she grabbed for his wrist. “Turn it off,” she said, and he was momentarily confused, then with realization, clicked off the image inducer. Then in another breath, he took it off and set it with his things as she started yanking his shirttail free of his waistband. Her hands on his bare flesh were sparks that went straight to his groin, enflaming his need with every sweep of her hands across the span of his back. His shirt fell to the floor, removed, he figured out later, by way of becoming intangible and passing through him and she skimmed the flat of her hands along the muscles of his chest, pausing to circle the flat space around his nipples.

He fumbled at the back of her dress, searching for the zipper, frustrated. She stepped back, and he would have gone to her but she stopped him. “It zips up the side,” she said, pointing. “Here.” She waited, allowing him the anticipation of doing it himself, then raised her arms so he could lift it over her head.

It was like revealing a new piece of art to the world. She was beautiful, he knew she would be, he knew she _was_ , but it was an entirely different thing to see her in a swimsuit than to see her standing here in her underwear, waiting for him. She reached out, fingers slipping under his waistband, and pulled him towards her.

He could not have resisted if his life had depended upon it. He was hers. She unfastened the button and as she undid the zipper she passed her hand over his erection, stretching his briefs. He closed his eyes, struggled to keep his focus as her fingers passed over him down, up, and again. His pants fell to the floor and he did not step out of them. He couldn't, he was rooted to the spot by the motion of her hand. He let his head fall until his forehead met hers, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Kitty's hand paused, her mouth tipped up to find his and now he could think enough to react. He unhooked her bra quickly, lest she touch him again and he lose all brain function. He felt the absence of her hands when the bra slid from her shoulders, and before she could distract him so pleasantly again, he stepped back. She hooked her fingers around the elastic of her panties and pulled them off, through her hips, and dropped them. Kurt took shallow breaths as she looked at him, her eyes lingering in certain places as a sly grin spread over her face. She reached out again.

“Wait. Are you sure?” he said, before she could touch him again, render him semi-conscious with lust for her.

She raised her eyes slowly, the slyness in her smile giving way to fondness and—dare he think it?— _love_.

“I'm sure,” she said, and her voice, too, was affection and desire mingled, and this time when her hand moved, he stepped towards her.

His briefs fell away as easily as her own, and she caught his penis as it sprang free. Kurt couldn't help the low groan that escaped his lips. This time, instead of being frozen, he was animated, his tongue delving into her mouth, his hand at her breast and the other tangling in her hair. Her body was warm and she tried to get close to him, to match each part of herself to his corresponding place, but standing in that small cabin, she could not quite manage it. It was two paces to the bed—two singles slid together to make one larger space for single or coupled occupancy—and she clung to his shoulders as he lowered her down.

Kurt braced himself above her, taking in the sight of her. Lips slightly puffy and pink from kissing him, chest rising and falling in quick, shallow breaths, hair spilling out around her like she was underwater. He lowered his mouth to her breast, tasting the saltiness of her skin as he suckled the soft pillow of flesh. He licked a swirling path to the peak and the sound of her gasping cry filled his ears.

One knee was between her legs, and while he attended to her breasts, his tail twined around her calf, the tip flicking at her skin, behind her knee, against her inner thigh, teasing her leg farther aside. He settled himself more firmly between her legs and when he leaned forward, he felt his arousal sweep against her belly.

Kitty smoothed her hands down his back, along his spine, pausing at the base of his tail. He growled into the skin of her breast when she stroked beneath his tail, pressing firmly and teasing her fingers around the base. She did it again, again, and the sound of his moans grew more and more ragged and strained until he begged her to stop before he lost all control.

His respite was brief, as she merely skimmed her hands over his hips and around to the front, gripping his arousal firmly enough to make him gasp again. He couldn't think, though he wanted to be pleasing _her_ , and he couldn't open his eyes, though he wanted to see her. He wanted to tell her to stop, to let him touch her, to let him make her cry with need, but the words would not come. He was lost in the sensation of her hands on him, running over the tip, gathering the leaking fluid to spread it down his aching shaft. He was about to come, he was so close, but he managed to blurt out, “Stop,” and then, when she did, “ _Danke, K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ , I want to be inside you when I come.” To which she responded by spreading her knees wider in invitation. Now in control again, he panted, “ _Nein_ , not yet, _liebe_. Patience.”

“I can't,” she said, “I _need_ you.”

“I need you, too, but it will be worth it,” he said, and reached his hand between them.

He cupped his hand over her, then ran a finger along her center, feeling how slick and wet she was. She was dripping wet, and his fingers slipped easily along the soft folds of skin to where he knew she would most want his touch. When he found it and pressed, she arched her back and inhaled sharply.

“Oh!” she murmured, then softer still, her voice nothing but air, “Oh god Kurt...”

He rubbed and stroked, slid his fingers inside just to hear her moan long and low, until her whimpers grew higher and more desperate. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she clutched him, and when she climaxed, he thought the ache in his groin might end him. He felt her begin to relax, and he poised at her entrance, waiting for her to open her eyes again. He wanted her to see his face, to see how good she made him feel when he entered her.

Her eyes fluttered open and he said, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said, the sound of it more sob than voice.

He pushed against her and slid inside, as slowly as he could stand, savoring the feel of her body sheathing him, then pulling out again slowly, only to repeat the process. She threw her head back against the mattress and drew her knees alongside his hips. Her plaintive cries repeated as he moved slowly in her, until he couldn't hold back any longer and he had to thrust, to bury himself in her as deep as he could. She rocked her hips with his, and he was certain she was made for him. His orgasm broke over him, making his hips shudder and jerk and his arms shake from supporting himself.

He nearly collapsed on top of her, panting, heart hammering. He let his head fall to her chest, cushioned between her breasts, and after a moment, he felt the touch of her fingers in his hair, twining through the sweat-dampened curls. He relished the affection, hooking his arm around her back and his hand over her shoulder as he lay against her. Now and then he felt her twitch, and when he could move his body again, he lifted his head.

She was gazing down at him, hint of a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. “I love you,” she said.

He felt like a man possessed. She said those words and he had to taste them. He kissed her, sucking at her lower lip and flicking his tongue against hers, as his hand moved to her breast. She hooked one leg around his knee and dragged her fingers through the fuzz on his back, feeling it move like velvet as she pushed it against the grain and then laid it flat again. His body reacted immediately to her touch, her kiss, her _love_ , and he pulled his lips from hers reluctantly.

“ _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ ,” he murmured, “ _Meine Liebe_ , I want you still, I'm sorry.”

“I'm not sorry,” she replied, and he felt her hand easing down towards his tail. She flicked her eyes to his. “Can I?” she asked.

He nodded jerkily. “ _Ja, bitte_.”

Her fingers were smooth and soft, and cool in spite of the heat of their lovemaking. She massaged the base of his tail, sending ribbons of pleasure through his extremities. Her other hand drifted across his chest, tickling the fur and making the muscles in his abdomen twitch. She inhaled with a sound of admiration as she counted the muscles, and another when she reached his erect penis. She had been so quiet before, he thought, or he simply couldn't hear her over the deafening rush of blood in his own head.

“I want to make you feel good,” she said, and he could only think, _you are_ , because her hands were on him and he could not hold a thought for more than a second because she felt so good touching him.

Each time he got close, she would stop, kiss him, or nibble along his neck, or do some other thing that built up the burning need, until he was drowning in it. “ _Bitte, K_ _ä_ _tzchen, bitte._ ”

She placed him at her entrance, her body wet and soft and waiting for him, and with only a few swift thrusts he came, gritting his teeth against her name. He was spent. Exhausted, he rolled away from her to cool off, and she tucked her head in the crook of his shoulder. “ _Mein Gott_ , what a night,” he said when he could speak again.

Kitty giggled softly. “Yeah. It kind of went in a direction I wasn't expecting.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she said, and sat up. “Relax,” she said when he would have protested. “I'm just using the bathroom.”

When she came out, she began picking up her scattered clothing. Kurt sat up, a slight furrow to his brow. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my stuff,” she said, as if it should have been obvious.

“I hoped you would stay.”

She held the dress and underthings in a ball at her waist, as if contemplating. “Okay.” She set her clothes on top of his closed suitcase as he happily arranged the covers. When she lay down again, he curled around her and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed her cheek, and her lips, and her jaw. She sighed in contentment and arched her neck. He trailed kisses down the smooth column of skin to her shoulder. “We aren't going to sleep much, are we?” she said.

“No, _liebe_ , I don't think so.”


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Piotr say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry

When they had finally exhausted themselves completely and Kitty was breathing soft and even against his chest, Kurt took a moment to grasp the enormity of how his life had changed in this night. Kitty, his best friend, his teammate and the woman he had loved for years, in what he thought was futility, loved him back. Not just loved him, but was _in love_ with him.

As he drifted off, he toyed with the idea that he might be dreaming, and then had the jarring thought that she might not be Kitty at all, she could be some villainous shapeshifter. His eyes flew open and he studied her face, peaceful in sleep. Her fingers curled at his shoulder, and when she stirred, she moved fractionally closer to him. He was reminded of the way she watched horror movies with him, starting out brave and blasé, and winding up half in his lap with her head in his shoulder. It occurred to him then, that perhaps there _were_ signs he'd overlooked, either because he was dating someone else, or because he simply couldn't allow himself to believe that she could love him. That anyone could.

He looked at her again. This was Kitty. His _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ , and she loved him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
  


They missed breakfast, and when Piotr knocked on his door, Kitty rolled over and shoved her face into his pillow, still groggy enough not to care or consider who it might be. Kurt grabbed the robe from behind the bathroom door and threw it on hastily before opening the door. He suspected their mutual friend, but he couldn't know for sure. A quick glance back at the bed to insure Kitty was covered, and he opened the door.

“ _Tovarisch_!” Piotr said loudly, and Kurt rubbed his eyes and shushed him.

“What is it, Piotr?” Kurt said quietly, stepping into the hall and pulling the door nearly shut.

“Are you still abed? It is after ten! I did not see you at breakfast. Now I wonder why.” Piotr gave Kurt a conspiratorial look.

“I stayed up rather late...” Kurt began.

“Is a woman?” Piotr looked hopeful, and Kurt felt uncomfortable.

He wasn't sure how to proceed. He didn't know how Kitty would feel about him telling someone immediately, especially her ex, but he didn't want to lie, either. “Er, _ja_ , Piotr, and she is still here, so if you don't mind?”

“Of course, friend. But now I must find Katya. She is not in her room.”

“Ah. Well. Hm.”

The door was pulled free from his fingers, where he held it open a crack while he stood in the hall. Kitty had the sheet wrapped around her like a toga. Her hair was wild and sticking up in places and she had a crease on her face from the pillow.

“I'm right here, Petey. Did you need something?”

Piotr and Kurt stood in shocked silence for a long minute.

“Okay, well, it seems like you don't need me, so I'm gonna go to my cabin and change.” She leaned up to kiss Kurt's cheek, then stepped into the hall. “I'll bring your sheet back.” She took a few steps then turned back to Piotr. “If you touch him...if you touch a single, individual piece of fuzz on his body...if you so much as look at him funny, I swear to you, Piotr Rasputin, I will come after you and you won't come back from the grave this time.” She flashed a terrifying smile and went into her cabin.

Kurt stared at her door and then slowly turned back to Piotr. “Uh...I found Kitty?”

Piotr didn't look too happy, but he kept it together and finally said, “You love her?”

“Yes, Piotr, I do. I love her very much.”

The big man shifted on his feet. “Make her happier than I could.”

Kurt thought better of making a joke, and said instead, “I will do my best, _mein freund_.”

Piotr started to move away, then stopped again. “The schedule says we are going to an island today. I would like to go ashore and see it, if you....if you and Katya will come.”

“I had planned on it, and I'm sure _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ will too.”

Piotr walked away and Kurt went into his room and shut the door, leaning against it in relief. A shower and clean clothes lightened his mood, and he remembered the image inducer. _Thank goodness no one had been in the hall earlier_ , he thought. He'd been so flustered he'd forgotten it entirely. He waited outside his door for Kitty, who breezed out of her room in a sundress, the strap of her swimsuit peeking out at the neckline.

“That went well,” he said as she took his hand.

“We probably should have talked about it. I'm sorry,” she said.

“It's all right. I think he got the point.”

Kitty laughed. “Which one is the one that's open all day? With food,” she amended. “I'm so hungry.”


	4. Island Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship docks on a private island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, this is just smut for smut's sake, really. Smut on an island, why the hell not?

The ship docked at the cruise company's private island, where guests would be treated to music, barbecue, and games. After waiting in line for food, the three friends wandered down to the water and settled under a tree. When they had finished, Kurt offered to take the trash for all of them, and bring back some dessert. Kitty closed her eyes and inhaled the salty sea air.

The not-quite-comfortable silence was broken when Piotr asked, “Is this serious, this thing between you and Kurt?”

“That's a stupid question, Piotr. Of course it is.”

“For you. How do you know it is for him?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” She sat up.

“You know how he is.”

“Yeah, actually, I _do_ know how he is.”

Piotr flicked the sand between his knees. “You are not afraid he'll cheat on you?”

“You mean like you did?”

“I deserved that.”

“Yes you did. And no. He won't. He doesn't do that. He's not what people say.”

“But how do you _know_?”

“Piotr, we've been best friends for years. I think I know him.”

Piotr sighed. “And I have known him even longer.”

“If you don't have something constructive to add to this, you can just walk away,” Kitty said, seething.

“I just want you to be careful. He likes to flirt. He likes pretty women. Pretty women like _him_. It is not a good combination.”

“Flirting isn't cheating, dumbass. Liking isn't cheating. None of that is cheating. Kurt doesn't cheat.”

“Ask him about Bloody Bess, then.”

“Who?”

“Bloody Bess. Just ask him. See what he tells you. You'll know if it's the truth.”

Piotr got up and walked into the crowd as Kurt returned with cookies and brownies, staring with confusion at Piotr's retreating form, and then at Kitty's scowl.

“Do I want to know what just happened?” he said, sitting easily beside Kitty.

“Who's Bloody Bess?”

“Oh. That's what happened. Cookie?” When she didn't take one, he set the napkin on the sand.

“I can't say I'm surprised he brought it up. It happened a few years ago.”

“What happened?”

He sighed. “You really want to know this?”

“Piotr just sat here trying to convince me that you'll cheat on me or leave me or something awful, and I defended you without all the pertinent information. I want to know what happened with this Bess woman. And I don't mean details.”

“I didn't cheat on anyone.”

“Okay.”

“Amanda and I broke up several times over the years, as you know,” he said, and Kitty nodded. “During one of those, ah, times of hiatus, I met Bess and her group of mercenaries. We fought, and later, when she needed help, she called me.” He paused to bite into a brownie. “Then we had a little fling.”

“And?” Kitty prompted when he stopped talking.

“That's it. That's all that happened.”

“What the hell, Piotr?” Kitty glared out at the crowd, looking for him. “He acted like...”

Kurt patted her hand. “I understand. Kitty. Let's talk a little.”

“Yeah. I think that's a good idea. We did kind of jump into things last night.” She blushed shades of pink, and Kurt twined his fingers between hers, in that unique way they had found was most comfortable, and that Kitty had grown so used to she didn't think about it anymore.

“ _Ja_ , we did. I hope we can do some more of that later.”

Her blush rose deeper, and she smiled almost shyly, even as her hand went to his chest. “Yes. But we should still talk.”

Kurt swallowed the last bit of brownie, gestured again to the cookies and remaining brownie, and put his arm around Kitty's shoulder. “You know a great deal about my past, about my indiscretions and my mistakes. We've talked about them before. I didn't talk about Bess because I'm rather ashamed of myself for that one.”

“Why? If anything it should be Anjulie—”

“Anjulie's power was seduction. I wasn't in total control of myself. With Bess, I was. And honestly, I wanted to be with someone genuine. Even back then, with Amanda, I had a sense that something was not quite right. But whenever she was around, I felt so obligated to be with her, I assumed it was love. I know better now, but then...”

“Neither of us is perfect, Kurt. I've made mistakes, too.”

“Everyone does.”

“There is only one other thing I think you should know about that I've never mentioned to you.”

“Okay,” Kitty said, feeling her heart beat a little faster in nervous anticipation.

“Relax, it's nothing terrible,” he said, sensing her trepidation. “But if you want all the pertinent information, as you say, Meggan and I spent a lot of time together during the early days of our time in Excalibur. She was frustrated at Brian's treatment of her, and, you may remember, she used to turn to me when Brian was particularly offensive.”

“I remember,” Kitty said, and didn't add that she was jealous even back then.

“There was one time she flew off with me, and we spent most of the day together. She admitted she was torn between her deep love for Brian, and her fascination with, uh, with me. We had a long conversation, and I eventually told her that until she had reconciled things with Brian one way or another, all we could be was friends. She said she understood, but then she kissed me.”

“Okay.”

“That's all.”

“Okay. You made it sound like something really bad happened.”

“There was a lot of insinuation from Brian that we were having an affair, but that did not happen.”

“I slept with Piotr.”

“I didn't know that.”

“Nobody does.”

“Presumably Piotr does...”

Kitty laughed. “Yes, Piotr knows.”

Kurt shifted to one side to see her face. “I love you, Kitty. I've loved you for a long time, and I expect to love you even longer. I need you in my life. There's no one else I want.”

“I need you, too, Elf. And I'm not going anywhere.” She closed her eyes and ran the backs of her fingers across his cheek, and up into his hair. She felt him lean towards her, his lips touch hers with that soft hesitancy she was learning about him. “Mmhm.” She held him close, hands raking through his hair, his hand on her back, sliding down her legs and under her dress to touch her skin.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek, waiting for her eyes to open. “Let's take a walk. They said the island is theirs, and we can walk nearly anywhere on it. I'm sure there is a secluded spot somewhere.”

The section of beach where they were sitting was busy, with couples swimming and splashing, farther out people were in floats and batting inflated balls back and forth. Kurt and Kitty walked leisurely down the beach, which curved slightly away from the activity, and gradually became more and more deserted. Here and there large rocks dotted the shore, and once Kitty ran splashing out into the shallow water where a huge conch was sitting in the smooth sand. One series of rocks spilled out into the sea, like a dot-to-dot of stone, and Kurt leaped from one to the other until he was standing on the farthest one, looking down into the shallow water. He stood with his hands on his hips looking out at the infinite ocean. Then he suddenly leaped back along the rocks and hopped down beside Kitty.

“What spooked you?” she said, poking his ribs to make him laugh.

“We aren't the only ones looking for privacy. Come along quickly,” he said. They hurried a little farther down the beach, far enough now that there was no sound from the guests back at the barbecue site. At the next set of rocks they stopped. This grouping was larger, the biggest twice Kurt's height and then some. Half of it was in the water, half on the sand, and several more rocks surrounded it.

Kitty started to kiss him, but he shook his head and pulled her around to the other side of the rock. “Just in case someone comes along,” he said, clicking off the image inducer. “I wouldn't want to scare them.”

Sex on the beach seems romantic, Kurt thought, but the sand would be a problem. He had no intention of getting into that situation, but a good round of kissing, he was up for. Very up. Kitty tipped him back against the rock, kissing him passionately and exploring his chest through the unbuttoned shirt he wore. Kurt wound his tail around her thigh, curling it up to the joint to press against the crotch of her swimsuit. His hand kneaded her breast, rubbing over the nipple through the fabric.

She pressed her pelvis against his, humming when she felt his arousal, hard and insistent against her belly. She slipped his swim trunks down far enough to reach his erection, and then phased any stray grains of sand away from both of them. Kurt paused in his kissing of her to marvel at that. She grinned and said, “I thought you'd like that trick.”

“I like this one better,” he said as she ran her thumb over the head of his penis.

“Oh?” she said, as she sank to her knees.

She licked him from base to tip, and again, then closed her lips around him and began to suck. Kurt put his head against the rock and splayed his arms wide for support. Her mouth was warm and wet and the motions of her tongue against the rim and along the underside of his cock made him desperate. He fought the urge to slam into her, fought for enough control to watch for people coming—oh god, _he_ was coming.

“ _K_ _ä_ _tzchen_ ,” he managed, “I'm—unh—coming—” Then her hand went to the base of his tail and her lips closed just a little tighter and her other hand stroked the base of his penis, and he cried her name roughly as he spilled himself into her. She licked him clean, and he thought he might want to do this again, but he wasn't selfish enough to ask.

She was grinning like she'd won a prize as she replaced his trunks and kissed her way up his abdomen. As he caught his breath, he reached down for her, and drew her back to him to kiss her. He didn't care if he tasted himself on her lips and her tongue, because it meant _he_ was on her lips and on her tongue, and god was it sexy. He cupped her backside and pulled her against him, letting his long fingers curve around her inner thighs to feel how she'd soaked through the crotch of her suit. She was turned on by turning him on, and the thought made him wild to please her.

He crouched, and set her in his lap, letting her legs hang over his thighs so they spread wide for him. He paused only long enough to let her insure his hands were clean of sand, then he slid his fingers in through the leg of her suit. Wetness coated her, and as he began to stroke her slick, swollen flesh, she buried her face in his shoulder and moaned. He could feel her tensing up, squirming in his lap. Her breath was hot against his neck as she moaned and begged for him.

When she climaxed, he held her tightly while she rode out the waves of pleasure, quivering in his arms. When she whispered, “When do we go back to the ship?” he helped her stand. She leaned against him briefly for support, and he in turn against the rock. They started walking back down the beach, Kurt's false image in place once again.

“Should we take a dip in the sea?” Kurt suggested when they hadn't gone very far.

She giggled. “Yeah. Everything is dripping down my legs.”

He would have thrown her down in the sand and had her again if not for the modicum of self-control he still possessed. She was oxygen to him, salvation for a drowning man dying in a sea of loneliness and false affection. “I love you,” he said.

She stopped splashing water over her legs to look at him, watching her so intently. “I love you too.”

  
  


Piotr was waiting for them, a rueful expression in his eyes. He probably knew exactly what they'd been up to.

“I have been looking for you,” he said.

“We took a walk,” Kurt replied, giving Kitty's hand a slight squeeze.

Kitty let go and walked up to Piotr. “Don't offer me any more unsolicited advice.”

The look on her face brooked no argument. Piotr nodded.

There was karaoke at one stage, and they wandered over to see if anyone was any good, and some were. The sun began to sink lower, and the crew announced it was time to board the smaller boats and return to the ship. People gathered up trash and saved bits of food and made their way to the two small ships that would ferry them back. While they waited in the crowd of people, Kurt wrapped his arms around Kitty's shoulders and she reached up to pat his head.

He had held her like this before, under different circumstances, always careful to avoid impropriety. She'd patted his head the same way, too, and carefully kept her hips from his, which she did not do this time.

  
  


Dinner and dancing followed, and tonight, Kitty's smile seemed to glow as much as Kurt's enigmatic eyes did when not concealed by the hologram of a strange face. Club music wasn't really Kurt's style, but she was so happy, he couldn't help himself but join her now and then. Especially when it seemed all she really wanted to do was press her body against as much of his as she could.

“Perhaps it's time to go?” he finally suggested, when the dancing had deteriorated into standing in each other's arms with her forehead pressed against his shirt and her fingers tucked inside the button placket to feel the reality of his fur.

They went to his room again, where clothes were swiftly divested and left in piles on the floor, and Kurt wrapped himself around her as he laid her on the bed, wetness seeping already onto his knee, wedged between her legs as he kissed her. Kitty moaned, scratched at his shoulders as he kissed a trail down her neck, between her breasts, and lower still. He encouraged her knees to bend and give him better access to her core, and when he licked her she cried out. Kitty could hardly believe how good it felt as he teased and sucked at her, little growling noises vibrating against her and making her even more desperate.

“Oh, god, don't stop,” she whispered.

He reached up with one hand to play with her breast, teasing the nipple to a hard peak. She arched her back as she neared climax, her cries sharp and short. It broke over her like a flood, and he licked his way back up her body, stopping to suck at her breast.

He loved the feel of her in his mouth, the taste of her skin, salty with sweat, and the sound of his name on her lips when she begged for him. He sank his erection into her, sighing into the heat and friction of her body clutching at his own. Release came too soon, as always, and he reached for her again, teasing her once more to heights of pleasure. She squealed and writhed so much he struggled to keep his fingers in the right spot. She shoved at his hand suddenly, and he stopped, bracing himself above her.

“Sorry,” she said when she opened her eyes, “Sorry, I just couldn't—I couldn't take it anymore.”

“Too much?” He said, while she rolled over to cuddle him.

“Little bit.”

He kissed her head.


	5. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we pick up with canon. It's also short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this was smut for smut's sake, and that's about it. Don't read too much into it. This ending is just to keep people from hanging.

Another long night left both of them sleepy but happy. Kitty went up to the top deck to lie in the sun and maybe read a book. Kurt promised to join her shortly, after he watched the news. He should have skipped it.

News out of Florida was all about the Benassi rocket and the mutant “problem” and Kurt shut the television off in frustration. He turned the image inducer back on and went up to find Kitty. She and Piotr were sitting together beside the pool.

She was wearing a pink bikini, and all he could think about was how good her bare skin felt against him, how he wanted to take that swimsuit off and have her again. She smiled up at him as if she knew exactly where his thoughts had taken him.

“You should masquerade as someone else, Kurt,” she teased, eyeing his Jack from Titanic image, “You'll jinx the ship looking like that.”

He laughed, bending to kiss her.

“I was watching the news. It isn't good.” He told them about the Benassi rocket.

Kitty frowned. “Why are you bringing us down when we're supposed to be on vacation?” She stood up. “Let's walk the deck. There's time to deal with all that other stuff when we get back to New York.”

He offered his arm and she linked hers through, leaving a sleeping Piotr Rasputin behind. On the other side of the deck, they stopped at the railing and Kurt bent his head to nibble at her neck. She sighed and turned around, resting her back against the railing so she could put her hands on his chest. She gently raked her fingers through the fuzz.

“Are you even wearing anything under this image?” she said, raising one brow playfully as her hands slid lower.

“Mm, _ja_ , but we can change that if you wish.” His hand on her back moved up to her neck and he kissed her. She braced her foot against the rail, her knee between his legs, tantalizing. Kurt moaned softly against her lips letting one hand drift along the side of her bikini and slide over her stomach.

Kitty was about to suggest they go downstairs when an explosion rocked the boat. A team of strangers boarded, announcing they were the X-Men. Kitty and Kurt bolted to save people who were caught in the debris and wreckage. Kitty phased a child belowdecks, while Kurt teleported another to her parents.

From nearby, he heard Kitty, and raced around the corner in time to see her being grabbed and taken away by the false X-Men.

“Kitty!”

She was gone before Piotr could join him, before he could even take a step towards her. The false X-Men were gone as well, and Kurt whirled when Piotr lumbered up behind him. “Where is Katya?”

“They—they took her, Piotr,” he said lamely.

“We will find her.”

Kurt nodded. First they'd help the people on the ship, then go home and find a way to get her back. There was no way he was letting her go when he'd only just found her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Piotr return to the school to find it empty, except for Cecelia Reyes, who's been keeping an eye on things while the team is away. Meanwhile, Kitty has been captured by a false Xavier, who asks her to debug a program that is harming him somehow. She does so and he becomes more powerful.  
> In Florida, there are protests over the Benassi Rocket Launch, which is carrying some kind of anti-mutant stuff on it. The X-Men want to stop it. A bunch of stuff happens, and Kurt and Piotr wind up with the team again. They fly one of the jets to Florida, get shot down, and Kurt manages to land them safely but is injured and in his delusion, calls Logan Kitty once or twice. (Yes, in canon. You can't tell me the man doesn't love his friend.) Anyway, Kitty manages to get free of the fake X-Men and eventually the team reunites and Happy Ending.  
> So that's where this falls in the timeline. :-)


End file.
